gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon
Arios Gundam Ascalon is the proposed upgrade design for GN-007 Arios Gundam that was never completed; its design is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. The "AL" of GN-007/AL means 'A'sca'l'''on. Combat Characteristics Fighter Mode The Ascalon upgrade is focused on its fighter mode, adding three new sets of weapons to Arios, a large ''GN Sword, a GN Beam Cannon and dual missile launcher packs on its back. By staying in flight mode, it will be more effective at charging the GNR-101A GN Archer's energy. This idea is reflected in Arios Ascalon's new red on white paint scheme. Although the additional weapons are extremely powerful, the GN beam cannon has firepower comprable to GN-005 Gundam Virtue's GN Beam Bazooka and is only usable in MA mode. Only the missile launchers are capable of being used in MS mode. Furthermore, the shoulder GN Beam Shield has to be removed in order to install the GN Beam Cannon. The Ascalon plan was eventually scrapped with only GN missile containers carried onto the Gundam as GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam Mobile Suit Mode Just like its predecessor, it carries a twin beam rifle as it's primary weapon and a pair of beam sabers for melee combat. Arios' forearms contains sub-machine guns for rapid fire to spray a hail of beam fire against enemy units and can attack at greater speeds. It carries two GN Beam Shield emitters on its shoulders that can generate a protective GN field, thus a physical hand-held shield was not made. Its weakness lies with the pilot of Arios, Allelujah. He is no longer the super soldier he used to be, having received a head injury after Operation Fallen Angels. The unit is unable to reach it's full combat potential because of it. Armaments GN Beam Saber Located within the sides of Arios' thighs, the compartment will fold forth for Arios to use in melee combat. The beam emitted is sufficiently strong enough to destroy a GNX's lance. Due to Allelujah's preference of non energy weapons, the beam sabers aren't used in most combat situations. GN Beam Shield The beam shield parts are equipped on both of Arios' shoulders. This new defense system is capable of generating a barrier of GN Particles, thus a hand carried shield is not used. Unlike the GN Field Barrier, it has offensive capabilities. In fighter mode, its front section can open to ensnare an enemy before cutting it in two with beam energy. GN Missile Container A new power-up component added onto Arios by CB engineers, it duals as thrusters and a missile launcher pack. The two missile containers rest at the forward section of Arios in fighter mode and transforms as a missile launcher backpack in MS mode. The booster unit is similar to Kyrios' GN Tail Booster, but can be used in between fighter and MS forms. The component overall adds speed, firepower, and maneuverability for Arios. GN Sub-Machine Gun Twin-barrelled beam sub-machine guns mounted within the forearms of Arios. The sub-machine guns are usually hidden under the forearm armor of Arios and pops out for rapid firing. While not a powerful weapon, it's capable of causing serious damage when used in conjunction with Trans-Am. GN Twin Beam Rifle The GN twin beam rifle is the main weapon of Gundam Arios. It is composed of 2 barrels so it can be fired rapidly for a higher hitting rate. One of the barrels is movable, so Arios can attack the ground when in flight mode. Compared to Kyrios' weaker sub-machine rifle, this beam rifle can severely damage, if not destroy a standard mobile suit such as the Ahead. In episode 15 of the second season, Arios is shown to have a second GN twin beam rifle though for unknown reasons it is never seen or used again. GN Vulcans A pair of vulcans are located at the beam shield section of Arios. In fighter mode, the front nose is capable of firing a hail of beam fire; the strength of the weapon is relatively weak compared to the rest of its arsenal, the weapon is best used for striking down small targets such as missiles. System Features Trans-Am System Trans-Am grants Arios 3x it's normal capabilities. It's overall speed, power, and strength is temporarily increased to three times its normal specs. Arios can also extend its Trans-Am capabilities to GN Archer to make the unit one of the fastest and maneuverable units in battle. Trans-Am was improved on Arios as it could be deactivated as quickly as it was executed for momentary increase in combat capabilities. Trans-Am can still be executed to the limit of the GN Drive's particle generation, but it would leave Arios in a compromising tactical situation as it would be temporarily weakened until it's GN particles fully recharge. History Sherilyn of 00F appears. She is the one who continued the upload of the test data of the new arms used in the final battle. And then now, when the Ascalon is being tested for data, Robert Spacey greeted her saying, "Could I have a minute with you?" Robert came to Lagrange 3, and seemingly is an acquantance of Ian's. He came to this absolutely secret establishment with the pretext of assisting in development. He personally tampered with the data for simulation of Ascalon, and removed almost all of the armaments except for the container. Sherilyn was angry, but when she saw the data, Arios showed a high performance in cooperation with Archer that is by far the best it ever had. Even Sherilyn said "Isn't this cool..." and acknowledged Robert's suggestion. Finally, the updated machine with this equipment is called "Arios Gundam GHNW/M". Pic Gallery File:GN-007AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Back.jpg|GN-007AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Back File:GN-007AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Wallpaper.jpg|GN-007AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Wallpaper References File:00V Arios Gundam Ascalon.jpg File:00V Arios Gundam Ascalon II.jpg File:00V Arios Gundam Ascalon III.jpg File:00V Arios Gundam Ascalon IV.jpg External Links *GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon on MAHQ *Arios Gundam on Wikipedia